This invention pertains to flashing clip devices. More particularly, this invention pertains to flashing clips for securement of weatherproofing flashing components utilized for sealing joints in roof construction.
For residential homes, the main purpose of a roof is to protect against weather, and particularly against water. Flashing components are utilized at edges such as perimeters, penetrations, walls, expansion joints, valleys, drains, and any other interruption or termination of the roof's protective covering. For example, membrane base flashing covers the edge of the field membrane such as horizontal-to-vertical intersections where it extends up the vertical surface. Cap flashings or counterflashings shield the upper edges of the base flashing.
Roof flashing is used at discontinuities in the roof or where objects protrude from the roof and is also used in dips or valleys where runoff concentrates. In such instances, the roof flashing serves to deflect water away from the various seams or joints. Roof flashing as an engineering technique has been known for hundreds of years and depends almost entirely on gravity. Correct installation of the flashing allows gravity to work with the flashing material to direct the water onto regular roofing materials and then to the ground or other drainage. Specifically, roof flashing is commonly utilized around chimneys, air vents, plumbing vent stacks, and any other items that are likely to project from residential roofs.
Flashing, or weatherproofing, often traditionally refers to the practice of utilizing thin or sheet type pieces of metal to prevent the flow of water into or through the joints of a structure. Flashing can be concealed or exposed according to the particular use or situation. Roofs that include pipes extending through the roof for various reasons often utilize exposed flashing of a sheet metal type that is nailed or otherwise fastened to the roof, either under or above the shingles. It is preferable for any type flashing to be installed prior to the shingles so that the later installed shingles can divert water away from any nails or fasteners and prevent leaks.
Repairs, however, often complicate installation matters as shingles must be at least partially removed to effect repair. Preventing leaks during and after repairs inevitably becomes more complex due to the use of nails and/or caulking.